Confession of a frustrated love
by Nai Hyuku
Summary: Jaseo AU. Leo hates this popular boy that plays with Piper's heart. In the other hand, Jason has problems not cheating on her with this new boy at school who's decided to make him learn how to be loyal. Advertences: BL. Supernatural for something.


PJATO is of Rick Riordan

* * *

 **Confession of a frustrated love:** 1\. First Impression

Leo walked by the pavement playing with Thalía, who accompanied him in his first day of school.

When they were already near, Leo stopped joking with Thalía for an odd sensation, he felt like if he was being watched. Trying to find out the responsible, his sight met with the one of a tall blonde boy of blue eyes, a little beefy and… well, it was obvious that Leo immediately thought he was an attractive person, but it wasn't like if thinking that made him happy.

-This year is full of surprises. -Thalía said taking him out of his thought. She took his hand while she also watched the blonde. Leo knew that that act had its own hided intention, but he didn't know Thalía enough to guess what it was. –I will wish a good year to the students of my favorite institution!

The other man looked away. Leo watched him, even if the blonde wasn't frowning; he looked like if he was… Angry? But with who was he angry? Then the blonde, who walked quicker, (Leo remarked in his mind it was probably because of practicing sports), arrived to the enter and they lose track of him.

Leo looked at his friend doubtful and pointed at the direction where the blonde ran away. –Do you know him?

-No, I don't know him. -Thalía replied him with a smirk. –But he was the first student I catch you checking out.

Leo blushed and proceed to walk to the building a little nervous, he had to concentrate on his next problem, not in the blonde…

He looked up to watch the educative area where he was going to study. That was his first time in that place era, and not only in the school, but of the place in general. That place was isolated from society; it was like a city conformed by students, the richer had their own house and the other ones could conform to one of the room that where inside of the installations.

He looked around trying to find the motive he was there, Piper le she was going to go with him in his first day. But even if he was trying to find her, she was nowhere to be seen. Thalía hit him on the back taking him out of his thought.

-Come with me when you're out to eat something together, you will take me out. -Thalía said at his side passing an arm over his shoulders. –It's your commission for asking me to take your things to your room.

Leo smiled, this girl wasn't so bad like she seem to be, and she was very friendly with him.

-That's a deal. -Replied Leo clashing hands with her. He felt awesome with a friend like her at his side. -I will call you when I get out and you tell me where do you want to eat, okay?

-It's a deal, repair boy. -Thalía replied before leaving.

Yes, Thalía wasn't precisely his best friend, but she was paying his favor for helping her hunt her pray that summer. Before that, she listened that he wanted to change into that school because there was his best friend, and Thalía offered to do the paperwork.

Leo gave the last look at his surrounding before entering. On the halls, many people watched him whispering to each other, and of course, he was notorious for not wearing the school uniform. Feeling uncomfortable he preferred to get distracted with something that would be a big problem. Where should he go? It was his first time he put a foot on the school and his classes would start quickly … it was there when he got distracted with someone.

The girl he saw a girl struggling en carry a tower of books, she was cuter than beautiful and was obviously older than everyone, she had to be a young teacher. She was a little taller than him with her gold hair, her grey eyes and used to dress of formal black, with a calm expression that dominated her face. Even if probably she was a teacher that he won't like her sometime in the future, but it wasn't bad earning merits, was it?

-Do you want me to help you, lady? -Asked Leo. She smiled to him with a sweet smile.

-Thank you. -Said giving half of the tower of books to Leo and starting to walk. -Here. Are you new in here?

-Yes, I am. -Leo replied; she seemed to be a good person, but he couldn't stop asking himself: Even if she was a beauty, what was he doing talking with a teacher in his first day and his first hour?

-The students are really shy when they first arrive, but little by little they relax.

-Yea. -Leo agreed with her while walking though the hall. He saw his best friend, Piper, who was talking lively with the morning's blonde. When she saw him, she was surprised and with his sight, Piper knew Leo couldn't talk with her in that moment. Leo looked again at who he assumed was a teacher. –In fact, this is my first day.

-Have you already talked things with your homeroom teacher? -She asked and Leo stayed still. He had sent some messages to the director, but Thalía was the one in charge.

-That sounds like a no, well, I'm sure she will call for you.-The teacher laughed.- Are you here for someone in particular?

-That's it. -Leo smiled back. –I'm here because of my best friend, her name is Pipes.

She processed it a Little with a smile returning to her; it seemed she already knew who she was. -McLean, a wonderful student moved by love.

Leo didn't understood what she said, but he waited it wasn't what he was thinking.

Shortly after, they arrived to their destiny, a big clean classroom with a lot of students that stopped to say 'Hello' or 'Good morning' to the teacher. They got in and leaved the books on the desk, winning sights by many.

-Thanks for having helped me, Leo. And also pardon me for haven't presented myself. I am Miss Clara, I teach languages, spanish precisely.

Leo stood while she turned with the class. How did she know his name? Wasn't he just meeting her?

-… For her class, Miss Scarlett wants everyone to be prepared! –Yelled her, making use of her dominating voice that characterized like a teacher. One of her students got near her complaining of the absence of the responsible teacher, but Miss Clara put her best smile giving an excuse for her female friend calming the student.

-Do you know where your classroom is? -The teacher understood what Leo was referring when he blushed, and she took a little paper of her bag examine it, and smiled. -This is your homeroom.

-I-is that so? -Leo asked embarrassed; he hoped that people that had seen him so friendly with their teacher hadn't been his classmates.

-Are you afraid for listening how Miss Scarlett is? Don't worry about it, Miss Scarlett is very gentle; you can always trust her. And well, if you feel better coming with me…

Leo smiled to her, and was almost replying when a head se settled over his shoulder.

-Buh! Did you get fun without me? -There was Piper. Leo looked at her and she moved away to stand normally. –There are some people that can't stop watching you.

After greeting the teacher, both walked to Piper's place.

-This if the first time you see me in four months and the first thing you say is 'buh'- Leo recalled hugging her. It was confortable meeting again, especially when he had been so lost.- And what happened with the people that were with you?

-He had to talk to the daughter of the principal, she proclaims herself to be a director, so everyone calls her like that. -Replied Piper in the hug. –And I said many people were watching you.

-They were looking at you and your new bodyguard, Beauty Queen.

-Don't call me like that. -Said and broke the hug to look at him excited. -I want you to meet someone special!

-Leo,- The teacher Clara called distracting him.- The director has called you. I will guide you to her office.

-I'm warning you, this school doesn't function like the others, Leo.

Leaving Piper, Miss Clara and him walked until they arrived outside of the director's office, listening voices inside as they walked, they stopped before entering.

Leo peeped and saw that the same boy that was in the morning sitting on front of the director. Leo studied him all over again thinking how he would never be tired of study the boy and was a little bothered on how he was the stereotype of any perfect partner for any woman. Yes, he was talking about the blonde boy that was sitting on front of the desktop chatting with the female director. Leo frowned; he would probably hate him after knowing him.

The director was a young woman of the same age of teacher Clara. She had long light hair with green dark eyes, at her sides was a boy and a girl lying to the wall, both had the same aura of the director. But the girl that was at her right had a sarcastic expression and the one at her left had that of a seducer. Leo sighted, so that was what Thalía said would be a year full of surprises, yes, it would be a long year.

Miss Clara only whispered: _"Good luck."_ Before leaving.

-Come in.- Ordered the director. The blonde said something lowering his voice to the director and she gave him an ironic sight in return. -I have to talk to him, Jason.

-This is the new boy? -Asked the seducer boy licking his lips while watching Leo rudely up and down.

-Mitchell, Lacy. It's class's time. -The director drew out the two students that were at her side. They both leaved obeying her while grumbling.

Jason, who hadn't stopped looking at him while he was sited, finally stood and sent an angry sight to Leo when he passed at his side. For some reason Leo knew there would be a lot of problems surrounding that Jason.

…

The female director had told him a lot of things:

That day was only for watching.

That she would be his homeroom teacher together with Clara.

To try that no one watch him spying the class.

She asked him to find a letter that she had leaved behind on the deep of the garden in a place called "a scenic viewpoint" or a " _Mirador_ " in spanish and if he didn't know where it was he could ask the two students that were at her side in the morning or Jason, the boy that was sitting there when Leo arrived.

Leo leaved and went to where his homeroom would be. He watched the class and saw how they were… normal, even a little boring. Okay, noted: someone needed to give them some fun. Piper was behind the boy called Jason, that even if he looked like the ones who would be sited on the end of the class, was in the front at the side of a stern dark-haired girl at his left and a boy that the teacher couldn't stop yelling "Dakota!" at his right.

The class passed and gym class started. Leo stayed playing with his tolos the with a ball when they started to play basketball, he stayed thinking on how could he modify the ball, the basket, and the same court in a game to win. He looked that everyone had good condition, but the best of them all was Jason, he thought that when a girl interrupted.

She was the girl that was in the office that morning, Lacy, she came now with a sweet expression and both started playing to throw passes. Leo surprised when she started to talk about Jason, just in who he was thinking about. What was she? Some kind of fortuneteller?

-Yeah, Jason plays many types of games, I have seen him play volleyball, football, basketball and he has made some races with his cousins Percy and Nico in the swimming club, although Percy kick their ass. Oh, and if this surprised you, -Said pointing the game in that moment. -…You'll get surprised when you know he's a bird in sky activities, but he can't do them most of the time.

-Woah, you're so well informed. -Leo watched her curious taking the ball.

-Well, he is very popular. I have listened about miss Scarlett and miss Thalía talking about him and me myself have made my own observations.- Lacy smiled innocent.

' _So she also knows Thalía, and Thalía knows Jason. She lied to me.'_ Leo he raised an eyebrow thinking about how was he able to know him even without having meet with him and a look didn't counted, wasn't it? –What kind of observations?

-After all I'm a curious person, but the word to describe me would be ambitious; like Scarlett and Mitchell… although Thalía also gets well with her… -Lacy said innocently and watched the court with the ball in her hand. –Even if he is a popular boy, he's lonely and he usually isolates even of his girlfriend. You could tell he's only close with his cousins Nico and Percy, oh, and maybe with his sister too, but I can't be too sure.

-I wouldn't think of that lonely, but if he is I can imagine why.- Whispered Leo to himself remembering how his sight was that morning, it seemed like if Jason hated him, maybe he did that to everyone?

Leo was going to throw the ball, but Lacy was listening attentive to what Jason's fans said when something that stole his attention.

-Jason only does it because his mother ordered him to; everyone knows he's cheating on her.

-He's is only waiting to use her in the right time. Believe me, we were chatting about this the other day.

While he bounced ball hard and fast against the floor, Leo glanced at them and made a mental observation that he did not want to know anything about such a popular and self-centered person. _"I don't know of what are they talking about and it's not my business, I hate girls like them."_

Lacy laughed calmly squeezing his hand a second and someone spoke to her in the distance behind her. Lacy said goodbye saying it was good to talk to him and finally leaved giving him the ball.

" _Although_ _Lacy came only to tell me about him, maybe he's important on something."_ Thought when something sounded in his pocket and replied.

 _-Hi? –_ Thalía's voice sounded. _-Scarlett told me that she was going to give you a day to watch because you haven't been there before, so I won't accept any 'I'm busy'!_

-Here I am. It's odd, why are you talking? –Asked watching how most part of the class stopped and got in the showers, the girls that were standing there also were taking out their food exclaiming how good was have bought that before, and knew it already was break time.

 _-It isn't strange. -_ Thalía negated. _–I arrived to your room and found out that something funny arrived~_

-Excellent, I know the right amount, so if you could take it here you would be awesome, I mean, no more than me. -Leo laughed and stayed watching how Jason continued playing while eating. –I don't know if you're telling me this, but I suppose you're right. I hate to settle for what they are giving me. I have to get something else…

 _-Are you talking about working? -_ Asked Thalía _–I know the owners of a restaurant near the school that needs a waiter. I can convince them to let you stay hasta until you get something better. Tell me that in the afternoon and we can go there._

-Have I told how awesome you are?

 _-Tell me something I don't know. But yes, you have told me so._

Leo looked how Piper stayed at his side watching him with a smile –I have to go.

-With whom were you talking? - Piper asked happy, but didn't let him reply. -I haven't introduced you to anyone, nor him or my friends.

Leo told Piper that he needed to go the garden, and taking that in consideration Piper followed her plan and introduced him her friends, a girl called Annabeth, other called Percy, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Reyna and she apologized for having his ex, Calypso, in her circle of friends.

In a few minutes or even seconds, Leo was close to Percy. They were talking and laughing; this one was passing an arm over Leo's shoulders and was looking at the younger down.

-Did you modify it to put it on lunatic but in hardcore? Are you serious? -Percy asked impressed.- You're awesome! I have to play it.

-I'm in the room number 13943. -Leo told him and le winked. -Come when you want to blow your brain peeping on your pants.

-Is it okay if I go tonight? -Percy le asked excited.

-I'll try to get done by the time you come.- Leo replied. Thinking about the plans for that day, first go with Thalía, then arrive and try to get decent for a guest.

-So, Leo has something to do. Let my best friend alone, he's mine. -Said laughing and took Leo.

Both continued joking and talking while they leaved to get to the backyard. The female talking about how Jason saved her the other day when she was being bullied by the girls.

-He's so handsome when he is helping others, you know. Everyone says he's like a prince! -Said Piper walking with Leo.

-Even when you hate when I fight your battles. -Said Leo in her side crossing his arms. Thirty seconds passed and he turned to see to her. Piper wasn't paying him any attention and Leo rolled his eyes. With sarcasm he said: -He sure is very brave.

-Yeah, he is. -Said Piper with a light in her eyes. -The other day I ran into him in the gardens and we chatted for a bit. I could swear he was going to kiss me! But he didn't, why is he restraining himself so much?

-I don't know.

-Hey, I want to tell you something.- Piper stopped and looked at him at the eye seriously taking his hands.- We are going out! Isn't that wonderful?

Leo looked at her surprised, he had an idea of who Jason was and he didn't like him. He was exactly how Piper and he joked in the past how an egocentric and vain boy was. Leo tried to feign happiness, he wasn't prepared to listen the notice. -Woah, Pipes, it's… It's wonderful!

She looked at him a little bothered, Leo's experience said that she didn't believe him at all and was suspicious. And of course she was, she knew him too well and normally he wouldn't use the word 'wonderful' but 'awesome' or 'great.'

-Well, next class its languages with Jason, have I told you? I'm learning spanish, I will talk whatever I want with you and understand you. –Piper looked at the clock that was in the hall. -Oh! Annabeth is going to explain me some exercises before my spanish class starts.

Leo watched her in panic hugging her waist; he didn't know someone else that was there. –Piper! Don't leave me alone!

-C'mon, we're outside now. Didn't you say the director told you to come out to the gardens? -Piper laughed giving him a soft hit in his back and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running.- See you later, Leo!

Leo sighted watching her and turned to follow his way to the gardens that were far away. When he arrive the lush and illuminated gardens, he met with a distracted and silent Jason. The gardens where ample, full of trees and flowers with rock paths, but where Jason was watching, looked a lonely area where were big trees whose branches and leaves crowded in the high making some type of ceiling to the gloomy cave, in the enter were large bars.

-Come. -Jason said suddenly taking his wrist. He opened the iron doors and both got inside the gloomy path. –I will guide you to the look point.

-H-hey! -Leo complained when he realized his wrist had been sealed and horrified when he thought about a seducing him and got scared when they entered. He struggled, but the blonde was stronger. –Let me-!

Jason looked at him with a serious expression that made him shut up, but Jason was secretly getting fun. It didn't make any harm if he acted weird with a stranger. –You don't know who I am, do you?

-Weren't you the one who almost kiss Piper? -Asked Leo frowning.

At Leo's words, Jason's face suddenly changed to one of confusion. -What? Do you know Piper?

-She's my best friend. –Leo replied angry. It was so childish being jealous of someone taking his best friend and something like little sister away that he didn't know what he was saying. -Are you that idiot of a superhero? That Jason?

The gloomy cave ended letting see another ample and clean garden with a transparent lake and in the end were stairs that ascended to somewhere else.

Jason smiled with a one million watt smile that almost got Leo blind. -Yes, I am that superhero. Can I know your name?

-It's really none of your concern. -Replied Leo angry. Really! That guy's perfectness made him frustrated.

-Well, you really have a girl's temperament and you're really small and you really have a high voice for a male. -Jason replied, and even if for Leo he was declaring war, it seemed that the one who liked it best was Jason because of his wide smile.

-Are you telling me I'm like a girl? -Leo asked trying to seem angry, but his blush anly revealed how embarrassed he was.

-Something like that. -Jason replied easily. -But that's why I'm so interested in you.

Jason started to climb the stairs, and Leo did slower. That made Leo look him upwards, what made him more frustrated. Spoiled brats grown in a rich house without problems. Leo was going to talk when Jason released his wrist and spoke again. –We're here.

They stopped when they arrived to the rail and Leo couldn't prevent being impacted by the scenery and admire the exquisite view. It was a little platform over the forest that surrounded the city, for a moment, Leo thought about how many fire the forest could make. A good sensation made his body twitch at the impulse.

-This place without debt is formal. -Jason observed and looked at Leo, who just had a good sensation remembering fire, now was relaxed with his arms crossed over the rail. Jason chuckled. -By your expression, I can see you also like beautiful things.

-People like you are so egocentric for being handsome and perfect. -Leo muttered to himself, accidentally high enough to Jason to listen.

-Are you telling me handsome? Thank you.- Jason said giving him another blinding smile who made Leo blush and look away.

" _It's like if he turns everything I say to something normal."_ Leo though and recalled how Piper could have passed for a similar situation when she met him. Now he knew how she fell in love.

-By the way, my name is Jason Grace.- Introduce himself the boy that, in Leo's opinion, didn't stop shining.

-…Leo… Leo Valdez. -Whispered sinking in his arms leaning over the railing while looking at the distance, it was embarrassing, from the very start he arrived with a mix of angry and shyness and failed in his try of intimidating Jason, to that moment that he looked more pathetic than nothing. He couldn't stop thinking of that when a thought arrived to his head.- Weren't we looking for a letter?

Both got surprised remembering the true motive of why they were there and started to try to find the letter in all the look point, but they couldn't find it anywhere.

-Where do you think it is? You know her more than I do.

-Well, Miss Scarlett is a very intelligent person…- Started Jason touching his chin in a refined pose.

-But no so intelligent to remember a letter. -Leo punctuated.

-… That's why it's strange she forgot. -Jason continued philosophizing. -On the only place that it could hide… The bench?

-Well, looking around, there's no many places where she could gave forgot it, but having seen over the bench before, maybe it go with the wind and now it is really lost. -Leo talked to Jason while he kneeled and put in his four to see under the bench, there, Leo found it. But when he lifted his head, he found Jason looking from behind to his ass.

Leo watched him with a mocking smirk. -What? You like what you see?

Jason gave him back the mocking smirk, making Leo's heart to stop a second. He mockingly thought on how a boy that seemed an honored prince couldn't avoid being bounder, it was their nature.

-What can you do, I'm irresistible. -Said Leo standing and passing by his side to the stairs with the letter in his hand.

-This year without any doubt will be interesting …- Leo could listen what Jason said in his back before getting too far and listened Jason's steps followed him near.

Maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe something good could pass with that Jason.

It was already nigh, Thalía and Leo got out of the restaurant with high mood, Thalía for meeting with her old friends and Leo for getting the temporal job or something like that.

-Girls can scare you…- Leo said for himself, but purposely to Thalía to listen.

-Well, well! Don't tell me you only said about the temporal job because you wanted to impress me! -Thalía laughed hitting Leo's back.- But now you´ll have to make an effort, seeing as you're already compromised. Come, I'll propose a deal, since you're very funny in them.

Leo looked at her sulking; it was unfair that Thalía played with him all the time. Although, she had made too much for Leo, and she took care of him like if she was his own alder sister that he didn't understand. But she was never going to enter in the Rank of family where Piper was! Thalía had her own plans behind her smirk. Trusting her like he did would be like a suicide.

-Do you remember being so excited about _Festus_? –Thalía started. -I will talk with Scarlett about that, for you to use the garden to be with your little magic dragon on school. Of course she won't know the last part.

Thalía winked and chuckled when she saw how happy Leo suddenly got saying yes. -Festus will be happy if he's with me, I just need to grease…- Leo was going to follow when he felt a hand over his head.

-That's right, Leo. -Thalía said mixing his hair. –I will accompany you to your room.

-Yes, Thalía. -Leo called her, suddenly feeling a Little nervous and lack of oxygen. She knew Jason, didn't she? He wasn't going to reclaim him about having lied to him but he was curious. -In school, I met a Jason… he was the boy who was watching us in the morning.

She stood expectantly, Leo couldn't see how many things passed behind that stormy eyes, but understand the first one and proceed. Leo laughed giving a sincere smile to Thalía while they walked.

-It seems everything was a misunderstanding! He looked at me like if he hated me, but now we get along well.

She smiled kindly making a joke of the expression because she looked rude with it. –And how is he? Is he handsome or intelligent of he simply has good sense of humor?

-Eeeh… w-well, I just met him so… but I think he is… everyone could find out he's intelligent and, and well, I-I suppose he's handsome. -Leo started babbling.

-Sometimes you can be so cute!- Thalía laughed.- I'm sure anyone would think that, even a man.- She nudged him.- Maybe you could get somewhere with that Jason. Although you just got a job, no? And Percy's gonna sleep with you tonight.

-Eeeh… but I'm not like tha…- Leo started to say when he got distracted.

They were going across the street when certain blonde just turned a corner to their direction, but he wasn't going for them, he wasn't even aware of their presence when he Jason walked grabbing a girl by her waist very close to him while she talked animatedly with him and she moved provocatively to him.

-Oh, so he's still not grabbing her butt yet…- Thalía whispered.- I suppose that's why they call him an honorable prince.

There was when Leo remembered: "Jason only does it because his mother ordered him; everyone knows he's cheating on her."

-They exaggerate that.- Leo said to Thalía.

He couldn't believe how fast he could see his best friend be betrayed by Jason.

* * *

English: 4,906 words in text. (Without author's notes.)

Español: 5,042 palabras en texto. (No incluye notas de autor).

* * *

Well, I had finally ended! And I'm sorry I'm late, but I needed to get into an agreement with Mizu to translate from spanish to english and viceverse, so! :P I'm joking.

I will clarify this my OC's are not going to get too much into the story, or at least not no directly, I only put them here to introduce them to you, so don't worry.

Also! I looked for errors all over the fic so I think I did well, but tell me if something's wrong so I can correct it!

R&R!


End file.
